


Pierced Heart

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Post-Canon, fluff is all i know, noiao in germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz may have taken out most of his piercings, but that doesn't mean he can't get new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced Heart

“Oi, Noiz!”

Noiz just keeps on walking and there’s no indication that he’s heard me, but that’s probably only how it seems. It’s much more likely that he’s just ignoring me.

“Wait a second,” I call out again, louder this time.

He’s pulling me down a seemingly endless street lined with shops whose signs I can’t read. My German has been getting better, and I can follow most of what is said to me, but reading it is a whole other thing. I recognise some of the words on the shops, but I know I’d be completely lost if I were here on my own.  

Tired of waiting for Noiz to acknowledge that I’ve spoken, I simply stop walking. Noiz has been hanging on to my hand the entire time, so he either has to let go or stop too. He decides to stop, glancing back at me with a look that clearly says “what the hell are you doing?”

 “Where are we going?” I ask, refusing to be put off by his questioning look.

I’d asked him already, but he hadn’t given me a straight answer. I thought I’d try again, but it’s pointless. He doesn’t want to answer me, so he isn’t going to no matter how many times I ask.  

“I told you, you’ll see,” he says, with an infuriating smile.

 “You can’t just expect me to go along with whatever.”

My frustration is obvious when I answer him, but he doesn’t care.

“Why not?”

It’s a fair enough question. I say that he can’t expect me to just do whatever, but I always do, don’t I? I could have refused to go out with him until he told me why, but I didn’t. I’ve stopped walking for now, but it’s not like I’m going to just stand on the sidewalk all day. Noiz knows it too. I really am going to go along with whatever he wants me to do.

“Just, never mind,” I mumble, looking down at my feet to avoid meeting Noiz’s eyes.  

Noiz must hear me, because he laughs. Just a little, but enough to make my face heat up. God, he can be such a kid.

Noiz pulls lightly on my hand, and we start walking again. I’m still not happy that he won’t tell me where we’re going, but I guess it can’t be helped. I feel like maybe I should talk to him about it at some point. Seriously. But, right now I’m just going to follow him and see where we end up.

We don’t walk much further before Noiz suddenly stops. I look at the shop we’re standing in front of, but I can’t even begin to figure out the sign. I try looking in the window, and all I see is a small reception area. I look at Noiz, hoping he’ll at least translate the sign for me.

“You’ll see,” is all he says.

What the hell? Why won’t he just tell me what we’re doing here? It better not be anything weird.

Noiz pushes open the door and there’s a sound of chiming bells. A man sitting at the reception desk looks up at us and smiles. He asks how he can help us and Noiz walks over to the desk and starts talking with him. I catch a few words here and there, but when people talk that fast I tend to get lost. I block out the chatter and take a look around. The walls are all white, but they’re covered in pictures. I’ve spent enough time at Black Needle to recognise them as what they are—tattoo designs. Does that mean Noiz is getting a tattoo? Why would he want that to be a surprise? Is he an idiot or something?

I’m looking at a really nice butterfly design when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Noiz is done talking with the man, and now we’re supposed to wait. He guides me over to a black leather sofa sitting in the corner of the room, and we both take a seat.

“I didn’t think you were the tattoo type,” I say.

Surely he’s not going to try to keep it a secret now that we’re sitting in the damn shop.

Noiz shakes his head, looking amused. “I’m not.”

“Then what—”

“Piercings,” he replies before I can even get the question out of my mouth.

Piercings…I see. That makes more sense than a tattoo.

Wait, no it doesn’t. Noiz just took out most of his piercings. What the hell is he getting new ones for?

“But you just took out a bunch,” I point out.

I know he’s aware of that, but seriously, what the hell. Why can’t Noiz just explain things to me instead of all this “you’ll see” bullshit?

Noiz sighs, like he can’t believe he has to spell it out for me. Or maybe…Maybe it’s just me, but he seems a little embarrassed.

“You won’t be able to see them,” he says.

More dick piercings? I want to bug him about it, but it’s a little too embarrassing for me. If that is what’s happening, it’s because of me, and well—. I don’t want to think about that now. I’m silent, so Noiz goes on.

“The only one I felt was my tongue,” he starts, and I’m glad I didn’t bug him about dick piercings.

“And now that I can feel,”

He glances at me meaningfully at that, and I look away. It’s not that I’m not happy Noiz can feel; it’s just that Scrap isn’t really something I like to talk about. Even if it is because of that power that Noiz and I are where we are, I still don’t exactly like it.

“I want to feel this. And I want you here when I do.”

It’s weird how he can make piercings sound so sweet, but honestly they do. When he says it like that, of course I want to be here while he does this. I grab onto his hand and squeeze. He squeezes back, and I’m glad. I can’t find a way to say exactly what I want to say, but he still seems to get it.

It looks like Noiz is about to say something, when a woman walks up to us and says that she’s ready. Noiz asks if I can come in too, and after a little hesitation she nods. Noiz tightens his grip on my hand as we get up and follow the woman down a short hall to a small room. There isn’t much in the room; just a counter with a sink and a kind of metal table.

The piercer closes the door and then asks Noiz to take off his shirt and sit on the table. He lets go of my hand and then peels off his shirt, tossing it at me. It’s stupid, but it does make me feel a little better having a reason to be there, even if it’s only holding Noiz’s shirt. I continue to stand by the door, awkwardly hanging on to Noiz’s shirt as he plops himself down on the table.

The piercer busies herself at the counter, getting everything ready for the piercings. I still don’t know where Noiz is getting pierced, but I guess I’ll find out soon.

The piercer asks Noiz if he’s still doing okay before bringing what appears to be a cotton pad to Noiz’s chest. It must be soaked with some kind of cleanser, so she can clean the area before he gets pierced. I’m a little surprised when she brings the pad to Noiz’s nipple, but I really shouldn’t be. I hadn’t really considered it, but it makes sense that he’d be getting his nipples pierced. The people he works with certainly won’t be seeing these piercings.  

Noiz sits there, almost completely still, as the piercer cleans both of his nipples. He doesn’t show any signs of nervousness, though there probably is a little bit there. Still, I’m aware that I’m probably more nervous than Noiz is. I’m probably projecting some of that onto him.

I don’t know why, but I thought it would be faster. It’s not like I’ve ever had any experience with piercings, but they always seemed like they should be quick. This really isn’t. Once the piercer is done cleaning, she takes out a marker and brings it to Noiz’s skin. After making two marks on each of Noiz’s nipples, she stands back and asks him how it is. Noiz looks down, and nods slightly. Then he turns slightly and motions for me to come closer.

“What do you think?” he asks, “About the placement, I mean.”

I move so I can get a better look, but it’s a strange question. How the hell would I know? And why should I care anyway? I can’t tell if Noiz honestly wants an opinion, or if he’s just trying to make it weird. Probably both.

It’s hard to tell with just a couple of black dots, but I think it will look fine. I’m not going to say it, but I think all of Noiz’s piercings look good on him. Definitely, definitely not going to say it. Noiz already says enough weird things without me admitting to liking his piercings.

“It looks fine,” I say with a nod.

Noiz smiles and turns back to the piercer before telling her that it’s fine to continue. There’s something in that smile that I don’t like; like Noiz is suggesting that I think it looks more than “fine.” I can feel my face going red at the unspoken suggestion. But, if that is what Noiz is suggesting, he isn’t wrong.

I push those thoughts out of my mind, and focus on now. Noiz is lying down on the table, and the piercer is ripping open a package that looks like it contains some kind of metal barbell, sort of like a shorter version of the one Noiz used to have in his ear. He reaches out his hand and I grab it. I must be holding it a little too tight, because he laughs and tells me it’s okay. I loosen my grip a little at that, but I’m still holding on pretty tight. I know this is Noiz’s idea, but I don’t like seeing him in pain. So I want to be there for him, even if it means squeezing his hand too hard.

The piercer tells Noiz to take a deep breath, and I quickly avert my gaze so I’m looking at Noiz’s face rather than his chest. His eyes are shut tight and he’s frowning slightly, but he doesn’t look like he’s in too much pain.

The piercer says that the first one is done, and I can hear Noiz let out a breath. When she asks if it was okay, Noiz nods. I’m glad.

The piercer has to move around to Noiz’s other side for the next piercing, so we switch places. I grab Noiz’s other hand, and this time he’s the one who squeezes a little too tight.

Noiz’s eyes don’t seem to be shut quite as tightly for the next one, but he still has that frown. He’s obviously relieved when the piercer informs him that they’re both done, and that he can sit up.

“How was it?” I ask.

“Hurt less than my tongue.”

Noiz sticks out his piercing free tongue, and I return the gesture.

After Noiz sits up and pulls on his shirt, the piercer leads us back to the reception area and excuses herself to go clean up the things from the piercing. Noiz thanks her, and I throw in a “thanks” of my own.

The man who had greeted us when we entered takes over, motioning Noiz over to the machine for payment. Before Noiz follows him, he turns to me.

 “You know, you should get something done too.”

I think he knows that it’s never going to happen, but I’m not taking any chances by being wishy-washy.

“No way.”

“I’m sure even you could handle getting your ears done,” he says with a smile.

He’s one to talk. He couldn’t feel a damn thing when he got his ears done. I know it wouldn’t be fair to bring that up, though, so I don’t say anything.

“Or are you afraid you’ll embarrass yourself?”

Embarrass myself? What the hell? He’s the embarrassing one.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

There’s a look in his eyes that I really don’t like, and I almost instantly regret asking the question. I think I know exactly what he means, and I’d really rather he didn’t say it out loud. Even if it’s in Japanese and no one else can understand, it’s embarrassing. That’s what Noiz is—embarrassing, all the damn time.

He leans in close and I can feel his breath ghosting against my ear. I can’t believe this kid sometimes. He can’t just do that kind of stuff in public!

“Well, we both know how you get when I bite your ear. I’d understand if you didn’t want that to happen here.”

I honestly can’t believe him! I’m tempted to get my ears pierced just to prove him wrong, but I’m pretty sure that’s what he wants. Fucking brat.

“One idiot poking holes in his body is enough,” I say, giving Noiz a playful smack, “Now hurry up and pay so we can get out of here.”

“Oh?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

I’m sure my face is bright red. We both know exactly what I meant. On the up side, it gets Noiz to hurry up with the payment, and we make it home in about half the time it took to get to the shop in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even gonna play dmmd, and yet here we are. I have descended into dmmd hell, and I bring offerings of noiao in hopes that I will be accepted.   
> I reallllly liked writing Aoba, he's my sweet designer bby, so I hope I did an okay job with it.


End file.
